rtlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork Horror
Essential Components: '''Plasma Drive: ''Jovian'' Pattern Class 4''' STC Standard drive for cruiser-grade warships. '''Warp Drive:''' '''Miloslav H-616.b Warp Engine''' A component believed to be at least as old as the vessel. This particular engine is on the borderline of suspect but not-quite heretical drives - somehow tainted. '''''Haste of the Damned'': ''' Duration of all warp travel is halved, but Warp Travel Encounters are rolled every 3 days instead of every 5. ''Void Shields: Castellan Shield Array ('''''Archeotech):''' Another ancient component believed to be from the original construction. The shield features multiple banks of fail-safe breakers allowing the shield to absorb more damage, at the expense of more space required. '''''Fail-safes''''': Once per strategic round durning an opponents turn the Engineer Prime, as a free action, can make a difficult (-10) Tech-Use roll to double the amount of shields for tht opponents turn. '''Gellar Field: Warpsbane Hull''' The entire hull of the vessel is inscribed with silver, hand-painted hexagramic wards that reinforce a Gellar Field projected from a 50 foot statue of an Imperial Saint, located just fore of the bridge. '''''Shield of Faith''''': Navigation tests to pilot the vessel through the warp gain a +10 bonus, while Warp Travel Encounters are rolled twice, the Navigator choosing which outcome. '''Life-sustainer: ''Clemency-Pattern''''' Augmenting the usual water filters and air purifiers with thousands of individual emergency oxygen tanks and void-suits stored in pressure-sensitive lockers at regular intervals. Such redundancies and multiple pressure bulkheads reduce the impact of hull breaches. '''''Lifeline''''': Ship Morale +1 permanently. Reduce crew loss, due to de-pressurization by -4, down to 0. '''Crew Compartments: Clan-kin''' The ship's crew is made up of a 'kin-brotherhood' of bonded voidsmen who are fiercely loyal, and will die to protect their home. '''''For Hearth and Home!''''': All command tests to defend against boarding and hit-and-run actions gain +5. In addition, all sources of Morale loss are reduced by -1 to a minimum of 1. '''Bridge: Ship Masters Bridge''' A bridge designed with military goals in mind. '''''Master Plotting Table''''': All Piloting and Navigating tests made from the bridge are +5. '''''Improved Fire Direction''''': All ballistics tests made with ship weapons gain +10. '''Sensors: Deep Void Auger Array''' A powerful set of sensors, originally given to the Haarlock dynasty for an ancient deed, they are some of the best arrays available. '''''External''''': Requires no hull space, only damaged or destroyed on a critical hit. '''''Eye of the Omnissiah''''': +10 to Ship Detection. '''Crew: Standard (30)''' The crew were originally all Voidborn Anesidorian's until a segment of the crew was removed by Imperial authorities, namely the Inquisition, and replacements installed. Supplemental Components: '''Pilot Chambers''' A colletion of ready-rooms and training sensoria for pilots to be fully-trained and ready for combat, and Ministtorium chapels to settle their souls before combat. '''''Combat Ready''''': +2 Bonus to Attack Craft Rating. '''Small Craft Repair Bay''' A dedicated facility for the repair and recovery of small craft, these facilities go far beyond the the abilities of other vessels that have not dedicated the space and power for repair. '''''Spare Parts''''': After any starship combat in which fighters, bombers or assault craft are lost, a character may make an immedaite difficult (-10) Tech Use test. For every degree of sucess, two craft are recovered. Barracks Weapons: Star-flare Lance (Archeotech: Prow, Disabled) Sunseat Laser Battery (2, Port and Starboard) Jovian Pattern Launch Bay (Best Quality x2, Port and Starboard)=